The present invention relates to novel antifungal compounds, compositions containing said compounds, processes for the production of said compounds and methods of using said compounds. Clinical treatment of human fungal infections has relied mainly on two classes of antifungal agents. These agents are amphotericin B, which is fungicidal and capable of curing fungal infections at the cost of severe side effects to the patient, and ketoconazole and other azole agents, which exhibit fewer side effects but which are only fungistatic.
The present compounds and compositions are fungicidal and exhibit broad spectrum antifungal activity against human fungal pathogens.